Dragon's Broken Heart
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: Whoever said that it was better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all was a true idiot. Dragons Slayers can only have one mate for their whole lives, Natsu chose Lucy as his. Over something stupid, Lucy breaks up with him, making him leave the guild. He reappears three years later with many changes and a dark guild hunting him. NaLu GaLe WeRo OOC-ness
1. Chapter 1

"_Part like this is from the past" _while other parts in normal format is the present, there will be a lot of switching between the two in this (mainly this chapter). Small fight since I don't like writing about fights.

* * *

***Huge fight breaks out in the guild (started Natsu, Gajeel and Gray)*  
**

***Punch***

**"Fire Dragon's Roar  
**

***Kick* **

**"Ice-Make Shield"  
**

**"Man doesn't let others hit him!"  
**

***Deadly glare from Erza**

***Fight ended***

It was a good day for Natsu, after the huge fight he went to hang with his girlfriend Lucy, friend Erza, and his rival. Happy was disappointed to find that Carla and Wendy left for a job; he sat on Natsu's shoulder. Lucy, his girlfriend (was one of his best friends), was sitting next to the Titian. Lucy was reading this new book she gotten from Levy, she was smiling sweetly. Erza was eating her strawberry cake, watching the guild for rule breaking (like the fight they just had but Erza stopped it). It wouldn't be surprising if her mother was a demon, one glare from her can change anything. Gray was naked, like always, while eating ice cream.

* * *

_In a small clearing, out in the forest, was a campground. It had a small wooden shack, papers, play toys, a huge dragon, fire pit, and fishing gear. Wait a huge dragon! It was flame-colored red, huge shout, and wide eyes, only one dragon could fit that description, Igneel. And below the dragon was an excited pink-haired boy, barley four years old. He looked up at the dragon with admiring eyes, yes this was Natsu._

* * *

"Hey Lucy, hi Erza, hey Stripper" he greeted as he sat down next to Lucy.

Gray looked down, of course his cloths were missing, his eyes widen up. Erza looked at him with her deadly glare; he shoots up from his seat and began panicking for his clothes. It was pretty normal day, nothing new.

* * *

_Igneel looked like he was about to lose his lunch, the boy didn't notice this. Anyone would spill their guts with what he was about to talk about. It was a thing far too soon for the young Natsu, but Igneel could feel the day coming sooner and sooner. He had to give the boy this lesson, or he would make the biggest mistake and wouldn't know the cause of it. "Natsu, this lesson will be a bit different than the other ones" Igneel told the small boy. _

_At this the boy perked up. He was tired of the writing and reading lessons, anything would be better than that. His hands were sore from the many lines he had to fill with his name. "What is it Igneel?"_

* * *

Gajeel looked around, he was angry. That pestered woman with red hair stopped his fight with Natsu. But like everyone else, he was afraid of that woman. That woman could scare the gods away if they dare to break a rule or crash her cake. He knew her fiery, during one fight with Natsu, he bumped in the table spilling her cake; he still had the nightmares. One time he will beat that flame head, no matter what it took.

Next to him was a blushing Levy, the shrimp. She was staring at Gajeel from behind the book. He didn't really know what her problem was; she was red like she had a fever but it only happen around him. Gajeel was confused, he wasn't Natsu (who would burned anyone around him) so why was the shrimp like that? "Shrimp, what's wrong?" he asked. He didn't really care about the health of others in the guild but he felt weird seeing her like that, he didn't know the reason.

* * *

_He looked down at the boy; he had to tell the boy. It was needed information, that couldn't wait any longer. "Do you know about love?"_

"_I think so, I know I love you" he said with a big grin. He ran over to the dragon and tried to give it a hug. It didn't work with his small arms. The dragon was pleased with the failed attempt; he loved the boy like his own son._

"_Natsu, do you know why you feel that way?"_

"_Yeah because you're family, you're like a father!" he said happily. Even the dragon was happy with that statement, but he tried not showing it on his face. _

"_I'm not talking about that type of love. But at least you get the idea of love. There are many types of love: family, friend, and mate. Family-love is for those you consider family, like you said, I'm like you father. It can be your true family, mother/father, or it could be those close to you, like sister/brother."_

"_Friend-love is those who are always at your side, through thick and thin. They are true-friends. They are close to you, someone you will miss if they leave. Sometimes a person can be loved in family and friend way."_

* * *

Levy quickly lifted the book higher, 'Noth-ing wrong. I'm just... fine, that's all." Before he could say anything else, she ran away with hands holding her cheeks. Gajeel stared at confusion, he had no clue what happen.

Behind him at the bar, Mira snickered; she knew what was going on. Oh how she loves watching others' relationships. With Gajeel's excellent hearing, he turned around. "What was that for?"

"Oh nothing" she said in her sweetly voice.

'She doesn't help anything. What's with Shrimp?' he thought. Oh, his brain hurt. Woman always could get him confused, but he rarely thought about it. Unlike others, Levy was one of a kind, he didn't know why. "What's wrong with Shrimp" he asked Mira. To Gajeel, he could tell Mira was hiding something and it involved him.

"Men can be so dense sometimes. Little Levy has a crush on you~" she said in her wonderful voice. "You never noticed, she always looking at you. _She loves you_."

With that answer, Gajeel got more confused. 'The Shrimp has a crush on me. Why do I feel weird?' he thought. Mira snickered again, Gajeel was blushing (he didn't noticed).

* * *

"_And finally there is mate-love. Do you know what mates are?" Igneel asked the young boy._

"_Are you talking about play-mates?" he asked._

_Igneel shook his head, this was going to be harder than he thought. "No, Natsu. They aren't playmates. Mates are those you want for the rest of your live. Because of your dragon slayer magic, you are every much like dragons when it comes to love. Love with a mate leads to family. With a mate, you can make you own family. But you're way too young for that."_

"_What the difference with a mate than other people?" he asked._

_This question was hard for Igneel. He had to choose the right words for the small boy to understand. "When you are by them, you feel whole. You want to be with them forever, you want to protect them with all your being. At first this feeling will be unusually for you, since it only happens once in your lifetime. You will feel hurt when they are feeling down."_

* * *

After thinking awhile, Gajeel ran out of the guild. Everyone watch he ran off, none of them knew the reason but Mira. He was so stupid, Metalicana told him about this years ago. Back then, he thought he would have known the first second if someone was his mate, but instead it was the girl he beaten up before joining the guild, he never noticed till a nosy Mira told him.

Gajeel snuffed the air outside the guild's doors. It still had her scent in the air, her lovely scent. He wanted to punch his head in the wall because it took him way too long to notice; but right now he had to find her and make her better. It was his fault she was feeling this way, it was tearing him apart.

Gajeel followed his nose to an alley. Levy was sitting against the brick wall, crying behind her hands. She was embarrassed, ashamed, and lonely. She couldn't believe that she was staring at him. He had seen her, saw her blushing, staring at him. It broke Gajeel's heart seeing his soon-to-be-mate like this. He had to make this right.

* * *

_Igneel felt a bit relived, the boy finally gotten it. But there was still more in his lesson. "Natsu, there is something different about being a dragon slayer and normal people. You had the magic inside yourself that we, dragons, had. It transforms you in many ways, some bad and good. Because we are dragons, we protect our mate with our lives. We are very protection of them, but we are also trusting in them. We can trust our mate, since we love our mate dearly. We believe in them that they won't hurt us, but we still tried to please them."_

* * *

*Back at the guild a week later*

"So Gajeel with Levy now" said Gray. "That makes two dragon-slayer couples" said Gray. "Wendy needs to get her feelings up and ask Romeo." At this Natsu grunted, those two were his little siblings, they were too young.

"Yeah, how are you and Lucy" asked Erza. Natsu and Lucy have been dating since the games, four months ago. She hasn't seen Lucy all day, maybe Natsu did something. He would pay if he hurt Lucy, her friend.

"It's been good! But I haven't seen her since last night. She told me she would have been here by now. Maybe I should go look for her" he said his thoughts out loud. They all nodded at this, they knew Lucy been up his ass all week (since Levy gotten a boyfriend). Lucy saw how happy Levy was, and she wanted to feel like that.

* * *

_Natsu nodded at the information, it was a bit complex for his brain but it was useful. It wasn't something he could forget, he had to remember it or else._

_Igneel saw Natsu's head gathering the information and continued in his speech."Like dragons, you will have one mate. Only one for the rest of your life, this applies only to dragons and dragon-slayers. You will know she's the one. Her scent is different, and you would be attracted to it."_

* * *

Natsu walked out of the guild, heading to Lucy's house. It was his favorite hangout, even before he told her his feelings (or even understood the feelings). He stopped in front of it, admiring it. It was the household of his true love, his Lucy.

He went through the window; no matter how many times she kicked he always came through the window. It was special to him, one night he was sitting in the window, watching Lucy sleep (stalker alert). He came to sleep in her scent-full bed but stopped at the sight of her, she was an angle in bed. Her features were bright and pleasant. After watching a while, he figured it out why he loved watching her, he loved Lucy! Ever since then, he went through the window more often, of course, he never told anyone (even Lucy) of this, it would freak them out!

Lucy was on the couch, gripping her head. Natsu went up behind her and spooked her, "LUCY~!" She jumped off the couch and threw the pillows at him.

"Why did you do that?" she said while throwing.

"I had to because you looked depressed. What was bothering you?" he asked, concerned in his voice.

"I'm thinking, okay?" she answered rudely. It pierce Natsu, somehow he knew this wouldn't end right. "Please get out" she pushes him out of the door. But before it shut, she yelled "I'm breaking up with you!" She completely shuts the door in his stunned face. She leaned down against the door and started crying, 'I finally did it'.

He stood outside the door, he couldn't even say anything. He was the worst type of dragon slayer, he couldn't even keep his mate, his love, happy.

* * *

"_What if she doesn't love you back?" asked the small Natsu._

"_That would be horrible. You just caused yourself a life of loneliness. Even with friends around you, there is still a piece missing. But it won't ever be filled, since the missing piece is your mate. Dragons pride themselves when having a mate. But it brings misfortune if you lose your mate. It's a dishonor that you, the male couldn't keep your mate happy. You are a dragon slayer; unluckiness follows you, because you couldn't even have a mate. It worst than bad luck, it never goes away. It follows you, you can't be safe anywhere. _

"_But be warned, if she comes back, you will hurt. Since you learned fire magic, she will take it away from you, when touching. You become cold, not warmth with the fire magic in your blood. It takes holds from the outside, killing you slowly till it reaches your heart. Love hurts is the saying for dragons. On one side you will be forever happy, while on the other you would end up dying. That's why some dragons wander through life without a mate. So Natsu, remember this lesson. It will help or hurt you later on the road."_

**Chapter one is done, longest chapter I've ever wrote. Be warned, Natsu leaves but comes back missing a few things, vote what's missing (Poll on my profile (Open till chapter two is out)). I loved these types of stories. I know some people will flame on me since Lucy (Lucy will be way OCC in this story, I want her kinda like the bad man but still the same Lucy) broke up with Natsu (I don't really like the pairing anyways) but I will write some fluffy memories of when they were dating. Need help on the ending, should Natsu die or stay lonely?**

**I started with Gajeel and Levy since I wanted to show how dragon slayers relationship starts, I'm not a fan of this pairing either. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsu POV**

I walked back to the guild, managed to slip in the river on the way there. I guess I'm unlucky now; I'm not even fit to be by my family or my mate, well ex-mate.

I wander what I did wrong; I treated her like my princess. Maybe I'm not good enough for Lucy, and I finally made her crack. I'm so useless at love; I should have taken advice from Loke. Loke was always good with the ladies, but I never thought I needed any help. I always thought my mate would love me for who I am, like I loved her as she was. But, like usually, I was wrong, I should of changed everything to her liking.

Opened the doors, it was late, like it's been hours since I've left. No one was in the guild, well Master was here. He loved this guild as much as I, so he kept close to it. As soon as I stepped inside, pictures hanging over the door dropped on my head. I guess I should get use to it; I'm going to be living like this forever. I can make the best out of it, like I do with everything else.

But will the others be safe it trouble is attracted to me? Anyone close to me could get hurt, I don't want my family hurting. Maybe it's better if I left for awhile, this way no one gets hurt because of me.

I head to Master's office, knocking on the door, it was so unlike me. But everything right now isn't like me. "Master, I got to speak with you, it's important."

"Oh Natsu, come in" Master said.

**Normal POV**

Master was surprised with Natsu's sudden appearance. He figures the boy would be having a good time with his girlfriend. "What is it about?" he said getting down to business.

"I need to leave for awhile, a mission would be good" he replied.

"Why are you leaving? What about Lucy, I thought you wouldn't leave her side since you two been dating" he said bluntly. Natsu flinched at this; Master saw the hurt in his eyes.

"We broke up, and I need some time away. Longer the better" Natsu said.

Master stunned at this, but quickly gotten over it, this was Natsu's choice. He went through his papers of requests till his eyes landed on one. It was only three years mission, but it would give Natsu the time he needs to recover. He handed the document to Natsu. Natsu took it without wait, nodded and got up to leave. As soon as he was by the door, he turned back, "You can tell the others, but don't tell them the reason. I don't want them taking sides, since it's my fault."

Without another moment, Natsu left a blank-looking Master. Master was shocked at how well Natsu was with this, he matured.

**The next day**

Lucy thought it over the night, she did a stupid mistake. She was so focus on Levy and Gajeel, she kept comparing her relationship. But relooking over her relationship, after she broken up with Natsu, she found out that she was happy but she ruined it. She been overshadowed by her best friend's relationship that the relationship with Natsu was breaking down. She wishes she thought it though before breaking up with the poor dragon slayer.

Lucy raced to the guild, trying to find Natsu. She had to fix it, it was a stupid mistake. Opening the door, she yelled "HELLO!"

Her eyes were racing through the heads, looking for pink. But to her surprised he couldn't find pink haired boy or the blue cat. But she managed to find Erza. She was at the bar with her strawberry cake. "Hey Erza" she greeted.

"Hello Lucy, where had you been? Did Natsu do anything to you, if he did I will pound him a good one" replied Erza. She had been worrying about Lucy all day since her disappearance yesterday.

A flash of hurt was showed in Lucy's eyes. "I broke up with Natsu last night."

Erza grunted, she gotten up from her seat and began going to the door to give a pink-haired boy a good whacking. Lucy tried to stop her but it wasn't working. Erza was whispering "How dear Natsu hurt… pay…it with blood" (How dear Natsu hurt Lucy, he going to pay for it with blood).

"Stop it Erza, I chose to break up with him over no good enough reason. Please sit down and let me explain" Lucy tried to reasoned. It worked; Erza turned around and sat in her sit, waiting for Lucy to explain.

"You know how Levy gotten a boyfriend, Gajeel. Well I been watching them and saw how happy they were. I guess you could say I was jealous since I thought I was unhappy with being Natsu's girlfriend, and seen Levy so happy. I figure that if I wasn't happy than why be in a relationship. That's when he popped up and I told him 'we're breaking up'. I slammed the door in his face without giving him time to replied. But after I said that, I became guilty and sad since my relationship was good, I was happy. So I need your help, I'm going to get Natsu back!"

The plan would have worked if the dragon slayer was missing from his home. They found out that Happy went and lived with Wendy (her house was empty since she was still on her mission) but no one knew of Natsu's location. It worried Lucy since it was her fault for him being missing. 'I guess I wasn't paying attention to his feelings. Now he's gone and I can't tell him' Lucy thought.

**Week Later**

It's been a week since Natsu left. Everyone started to wonder; only one knew the reason. Wendy came back, she found a note outside her door saying, 'Dear Wendy, please take care of Happy for a while.' She showed it around to the others at the guild, that had them confused, mostly Lucy. Lucy, Erza and somehow Wendy gotten involved, went to the Master's office. If anyone knew, it would have been him.

Erza knocked on the door, "Master, we need to talk to you about Natsu."

Right then, Master walked out of his office. The group by the door stayed still, the guild quieted, something was wrong and they could tell it by the face Master was wearing. "Hello everyone, I guess some of one knew by now. Natsu hasn't been here for awhile, well the reason it that he accepted a three year mission, so we will be missing our fiery friend for a while."

"Why would he do that?" asked Wendy and Happy asked (he was downstairs, gloomy that his friend left without him).

Master turned to the group by his door; he knew something like this was going to be asked. "I'm not in charge of giving that information, Wendy. I believe there is only one, well two, who could answer, isn't that right Lucy?" Happy came flying up, he was confused.

Lucy was put in a tight spot; Natsu went away because of her. "Wendy, I broken up with him and now he left."

Happy's face filled tears, "I thought you liked him." His voice lost its teasing tone.

Horror filled Wendy's face; the group (plus Master) was surprised at this reaction. "Please Lucy, tell me you're lying" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I did a week ago and he left." She could feel the tears, that been holding back for the week, leaking out of her eyes sockets.

"No, that can't happen. I had to get Gajeel and tell him. He will know what to do" the girl panicked. She knew what happen to the dragon boy. She left the others stunned at what they just heard; none of it making any sense. 'Why Gajeel? Why was she frighten?' questions flowed the mages' heads. But they will never get the answer, it was a dragon's problem and others wouldn't get it.

Wendy went down and grabbed Gajeel out his seat (she was strong whenever her feelings took over). "We had to talk about Natsu, in private" she said. Gajeel looked at the girl, he could tell it was important and tears were flowing from her face.

**I am going to keep the guild in the dark about Dragons and their mates. Poll is closing tomorrow since that when I'm going to write the next chapter. Next chapter, it will be three years later with a new Natsu. Please review and suggest, they keep me going **


	3. Chapter 3

**Winners of the poll were his voice and left eye. Trying to make him look like a pirate, I see. But I'm glad those two got chosen, they were the ones I liked most. **

Three years has passed since that fateful day in the guild. After Wendy talked to Gajeel, they went searching but they found nothing. The others searched in their own ways: checking newspapers, towns, and listening to stories for any mention of the dragon slayer. Soon after two years, all hopes were fading.

Everyone was affected in some way. Cana drunk a bit more, if that's possible. No one knew why or how the drunk would be affected. Maybe it was because no one was there to knock her out of her sorrows or to bet on. Nab finally found that job that only could be his: spiral calling (random one). He left and came back after a month, it was done and he no longer sat in front of the request board; he was a bit down that Natsu couldn't be here, when he got his job.

The others who weren't that close to Natsu were upset too. They miss their little brother who caused many fights within the guild. The guild wasn't as lively without the dragon slayer around. It was quiet calm and gloomy. Plus it was a drama flick for them, he dating Lucy was dramatic. She yells, he hides, and pure entertained.

The dragon slayers stayed close together, as if they were in a pact. Only two ever went close and broke them up: Erza and Levy. Erza had talked to Wendy many times about the meaning of what she said, but no answer came forth. Wendy hasn't claimed Romeo let, her fear raised when Lucy broke up with Natsu. She didn't want to suffer if Romeo didn't like her back. Levy and Gajeel's relationship has be fine, they went on missions together and dates. But they both still search for the fire dragon slayer, wanting to help him in some way.

Erza, Gray and Lucy (someone had to pay the bills) took all the missions around the area Natsu was supposed to be at, they found no news about him. They wouldn't stop looking for Natsu, no matter how long it took. Lucy, of course, felt guilty even if her friends kept reassuring her. It was their break up that started the whole thing. Gray and Erza stuck close, they were good friends, through thick and thin. They did what they could in finding the dragon slayer.

Laxus, yes he was affected too, showed no emotion since hearing of Natsu's mission. He missed the yelling from the first floor to fight, attacking him, and asking again to fight. It was the one thing that made this guild a little enjoyable. But he didn't think about it, his friend could read his mind, so that was a taboo topic to think about. But Natsu was the only one who believed in him, stayed by his side even if he was hurting the guild.

Master was also getting worried. He knew the reason and the time period but he thought Natsu would come back after he had his time to think. But three years was too much for thinking about one break up, he could have been dating million other girls by now. But Natsu let one relationship ruin him.

Happy was saddened since his friend and 'foster' father has left. He stayed by Wendy, Lisanna (his mother) and Charlie. He was excited about living with Charlie but he regretted his friend was the price. Whenever someone mentions 'Natsu', the cat would break down and fly out of the guild. SO in respect for the cat, they keep it on the down low, or whenever the cat wasn't there.

But the biggest change was that everyone grew. Everyone was older and developed in some way.

Three years later a hooded figure arrived visa train to the town. He had a cloak, brown, trying not to stand out. He walked through the streets heading to the famous guild, Fairy Tail. ON the way, a paint bucket fell and painted his cloak blue. The figure was tall, must be an adult people would think. But the figure was soon forgotten about; his cloth was too simple to remember.

Close up, you could tell the man was in many battles. Scars painted his throat, chest and face. He worn a eye patch over his left eye, a scar could be seen underneath it. Pink hair could be made out from the hood, but barley anyone noticed. If they did they would know who this figure was, Natsu the missing salamander; and everyone would know of his return.

But it must be kept a secret, people from his mission were following him and only his guild could help him. He didn't like going back, bringing bad luck with him, but these people were monster and he couldn't fight against them anymore. He grew stronger, but with bad luck it was hard to fight with monsters of people. They used his bad luck against him in battle, throwing things on the floor so he could slip. Tricky, evil, monsters of people.

He went towards the door; he stood there for a moment. Natsu was nervous at what was inside the guild. He pulled down his hood.

*Whack* A dish came flying from outside hitting him. Natsu got knocked down, opening the doors with him. He fainted from one dish that hit the right spot.

The others only saw pink hair before they went running. Wendy and Gajeel were the fastest out of them. "Natsu, is that really you?" Wendy asked. But the body didn't move, she checked and he was alive. Thanks goodness, she thought.

"So you've came back and already started a ruckus" said Master as he walked to the group of mages, surrounding the fainted boy. "Everyone move, give him some room to breathe." He stopped talking when he saw that the boy was indeed on the floor not moving an inch. "Wendy, Gajeel take him to the infirmary and check on him."

**How was that for him coming back? I thought if might be funny if he ends up fainting before coming in, shows his bad luck. The monsters in this story is going to explained what happen to him and cause him more bad luck. There's a new poll on my profile about the ending of this story: Death, travel away, or stay lonely at the guild. I want to kinda make a reverse harem for Natsu, meaning the women of the guild surrounds him, keep helping him, tried to comfort him, maybe get a new girlfriend (which he can't). Mainly because I think I read somewhere, girls like guys with bad pasts. While making Lucy jealous in the process. **

**Please review and make suggestion (like how to end this story).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wendy's POV**

Oh my GOD! Natsu, Natsu finally came back! But as soon as the door opened, he fell unconscious. Master told me and Gajeel to get him to the infirmary. Gajeel picked him up (bridal style) but I noticed Levy ticked.

I ran to the infirmary, Gajeel right behind me. He laid Natsu on the closest bed. I examined him: scars, eye patch, bruises, cuts and tears and a huge bump upside his head.

"He been through a lot" noted Gajeel. It seems I wasn't the only one examining Natsu. I got a ice pack and placed it on his head. "Natsu changed since three years ago." He did changed, his pink hair was longer, went down to his neck, stronger features, scars that painted his face (under eye, chin, cheek, etc.), and they also painted over parts of his body. There were scrapes on his neck, deep, and a scar that ran across his chest. He grew, still underneath Elfman's height, only by five inches. Natsu had muscles, different from his skinny self.

"So much changed over three years" I said.

"This is what happens when you lose your mate" Gajeel said back.

"You should get back to yours, Levy might get lonely" I said. I didn't want anyone to go through this again. Natsu didn't deserve this, not Gajeel either, but it was the cause of our magic. Gajeel looked at me, silently telling me 'Call me if you need help'. I nodded my head, Gajeel and me were the only one here who knew about the curse Natsu has, the only ones who could understand.

After Natsu left, I and Gajeel searched for him. We promised that when he comes back, we would help, stay b his side. Natsu went through too much alone, it was the only way of helping the dragon slayer. He helped me, encourage me to join this guild. He also did the same for Gajeel, I don't really know about it though. I heard from others it was a big fight between them, Gajeel losing. It didn't really surprised me since Natsu was strong and beaten him before my eyes before.

Talking about eyes, Natsu has something covering his left eye up. I lifted it out of being curious. "AAHh" I let out a squeal. Gajeel, Master, Erza, and Gray came running. They all covered their mouths at the sight of his eye. (**Warning this part is disgusting) **A sword went through it, causing the eyeball to split. It was infected, puss all over. Red surrounded the eye; it's been like this for a while (more than a year, maybe even two).

"Oh my" said Master. His face looked a bit green, so did the others.

Erza twitched; I knew the reason for it. She was missing her other eye, a fake one replaced it. I fear that putting a fake eye inside of Natsu would do more damage than helping; it was infected, the surrounding was too damage to hold the fake eye. Erza spoke, "Wendy could you fix his eye?"

"He would still have to wear the eye-patch. Even with my magic, none of this could be cured" I left out the reason 'since it was caused by dragon slayer magic'. It broke some the mages around me, they felt the same as I do. We could have helped him, searched harder before this happened. But we thought he would come back the same, and gave up searching (as hard as we did when he first left).

"Fuck" said the rivals in unison, Gajeel and Gray.

I went and got some medicine that would clear the puss away, which should help a bit. The mages didn't leave though, they stayed and watched Natsu. Helping me wherever I needed it, Erza being the (second) strongest in the room helped me with eye. Gray and Gajeel went to work on the minor wounds, which were a bit infected. Master went out after knowing Natsu was being taken care of.

Mira and Elfman came in later. She brought us drinks and asked, "Is he doing any better?" Her eyes were examining Natsu very closely, almost puked at his eye wound, but she held it up for her and her comrades.

"Natsu been through a lot, it will take awhile for him to completely heal. He will wake up soon, it was only a minor hit to his head" I answered back.

"Natsu did grow into a Man" Elfman said. He wasn't showing it, but I could feel how he avoided looked at Natsu's major injuries. He, as we did too, must feel a bit guilty at not trying to find him. We all felt bad.

They soon left, saying something about waiting till he's better.

**Normal POV**

The guild was as quiet as it was when Lisanna was said to be died. People who were close(or a bit close) to Natsu waited outside of the room, Lisanna, Cana, Romeo, his father, Nab, Master, Gray, Gajeel (who just walked out) joined Levy by the door, and Erza.

They heard a squeal coming from the room, everyone was about to run in. But Master (who followed Gray, Gajeel, and Erza) looked back, "Stay here."

They followed that order, but they were still frightened about their fallen comrade who finally came back after three years. It went back to the unearthly silent before the squeal.

The door creaked and Master came out. His face was a bit green from the sight he just seen. "Natsu is being healed, but no visitors; wait till he's better."

Relieved went through the guild, some even open their mouths to gain breath that they been holding.

After a hour the guild went back to what they was doing, but they still looked at the door, hoping would come out being fine. They tried to get back but Natsu was still in the next room, haunting their thoughts.

Master looked around the guild, he was relief that Natsu finally came back, but the wounds were too much for the old man. He figured that the mages in the infirmary would need something since they been in there for awhile, "Mira would you get some drinks for them."

Mira turned her head, eyes were red from crying about Natsu's health and joy for coming back, much like others. "Okay" she said with a hint of her old tone plus some sadness of today's events.

"I'll help too" said Elfman. Master was about to said 'no' to the man but he could see the regret, hurt in his eyes. He nodded and let the two mages inside of the infirmary.

It wasn't before the two mages came back. Within seconds they were crowded by the others who wanted to know about the well being of Salamander.

"How is he?"

"Is he going to live?"

"What happen?"

Before they could ask anymore the Master stepped in. "Mira, Elfman, any improvement?" He too wanted to know about the condition of one of his children.

Mira said in a tone that wasn't like hers, "He, he lost an eye." She broke down crying, Elfman was behind her, trying to comfort his sister.

During this commotion, the door opened and a blond mage and a blue cat came in. Lucy, she been at home writing her novel and Happy was chatting about his 'love'. She saw everyone surrounded the two siblings, one crying while the other was patting her shoulder. The other sibling was at the bar, crying.

"Who lost an eye" she asked as she came up to the group.

They all turned around and saw Lucy. Someone blurted out, "Natsu came back and lost a eye." The two siblings started crying harder than ever. Elfman tried to comfort his sisters but nothing worked. There was too much sadness in the air.

Lucy and Happy raced to the doors that had their friend, father, ex-lover, and guild mate. No one could stop them, not even the Master. He saw the depression in their faces and knew he couldn't stop them if he tried. They were close to Natsu and it broke their hearts the most of hearing the news of his three year mission. During this time everyone heard of their breakup, but no one say It was the reason for him leaving. They didn't want to add more guilt on the girl.

"NATSU" both of them called in unison. Lucy and Happy went through the doors, letting everyone behind them see the sight of the dragon slayer. It was worst than when he first arrive; his missing redden eye could be shown, scars opened, and puss everywhere. Almost everyone looked away, some cried (like Lucy and Happy), some barfed, and some took a drink (Cana).

The sight was terror, for those who were close and not. It was their guild mate who was in that bed, their family. It hurt them deeply to see that sight. Lisanna, who stopped crying that moment, saw it and ran out of the room, her wailing could be heard. Cana looked away and took a seat; she figured that only time could heal not by watching him would help. Mira cried in her brother's shoulder, his eyes were teary.

Lucy sat on the floor and wept, Leo came out and seen too. He comforted his master and prays for his friend's wellbeing. Happy sat on his bed, put his head under Natsu's hand. He cried, "Natsu~ will be okay" he tried to comfort himself. The others who were around the bed started working harder. Levy came up and helps Gajeel with the wounds. Erza gave a deadly look to the others in the guild to leave.

The door closed and the relief that was in the guild washed away. Now they had their dragon slayer but it didn't look like he was alive. The happy-go-lucky dragon slayer wasn't there, it was a older man who was lonely, hurt and went through many battles.

**This chapter was hard, introduction Natsu's Harem a bit (Mira, Cana, Lucy, Erza, and Lisanna (might be more)). I think everyone ended up OCC, Gajeel and Gray became more caring and others changed. Next chapter, he wakes up and they notice he can't talk. I hope my description of him helped some, it's not really in my area to describe people. Please leave reviews and suggestion. Poll about the ending is still up, on my profile. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Natsu POV**

All I could see was darkness, which never ran out. But I could hear faint voices, maybe telling me to go into the light, haha.

"NATSU" a loud voice called, it made my heart feel a bit weird.

But one thing is I'm hearing voices again! But they don't seem mad like last time, something about broken window. No, these voices sound concerned, something I haven't heard in a long time, even my own voice couldn't had that tone or any. Not since those monsters of people sent in a beast with crawls that cut my throat. My bad luck didn't end there; I rolled down the hill and almost drowned in the river. Good thing an old lady was around or I wouldn't be alive, like most times.

"_Natsuu" cried a voice very familiar._ It sounded some much like my friend, Happy. No way, I must be dreaming again. I haven't told anyone my name since I left, no one should know about it, well Fairy Tail would know.

"Natsu, please wake up" called a louder voice, more demanding than the last one, but still feminine. It sounded too much like Erza, haha I'm going loony. I finally cracked!

My eye, right one, opened up and there were my friends: Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy and her cat, plus Gajeel with Levy. And Lucy, my ex=lover; is this a nightmare?

Nah, this wasn't a nightmare. Memories came back of me coming here to get away from those monsters and fainting in the doorway. I should do know how to make a entrance.

"Master, Natsu woke up" said one of the mages towering over me. My head was too dizzy to find out whom, most likely Erza.

"Natsu~" a voice came from the flying blue cat. He was on top of my head, shouldn't he know I just got hit on my head and it hurts like hell; but whatever, I haven't seen them in a long time, pain or no pain. I reached up and petted my fuzzy friend. He purred against my touch, I should did miss this. I had been traveling alone for three years, no human contract other than dark mages: the monsters that are hunting me down.

"Natsu, what happen to you" asked Wendy. I miss her so much, I was about to sit up and hug her but my body felt opened/exposed.

I opened my mouth to speak but only a croak came out. That dame beast, mentioned earlier, tear my vocal cords so I could barely make any sounds. I had to use the old way of commuting: pointing at my neck and mouth. I hope they got the meaning since I couldn't really explain to them.

I seen Gray whisper something to Wendy, sounded like, "I don't think he can talk." Good someone got my message, even if it was Ice Block.

"Natsu, you really can't talk" asked Wendy. I could see her eyes become watery but I still nodded my head at the question. The others in the room went into shock or dismay.

"Wendy, can't you fix it" asked Lucy, Leo was holding on to her. Lucy the cause of why I left, and here she was acting like a friend, concern about me. Pfft, all I felt was betrayed at her actions. At first I was saying I was too blamed but over time the voices talked to me, explaining I did everything I could and she wanted what she couldn't have. If I tried harder at keeping the relationship with her then I would have been more heart broken. I don't regret anything.

At least she gotten someone new, yes Lucy I can see your new boyfriend: Leo. I going to pray for you Leo, she isn't an easy one to pleased, I should know. I should have known after I left, you would go on to a new boyfriend; you wouldn't have waited for me. Not like I waited and tried to bring harm away from you, since you were my mate, my one and only. I'm so naive, but I still couldn't be with you with this magic.

Wendy had tears running down her face, Gajeel patted her back. "I can't, it can't be healed. It's been like this for too long that it closed up. If I tried opening it up, I could puncture his tubes and he won't ever be talking or breathing again." So that was one way bad luck was having games. Making it impossible for me to heal or feel whole, this game is just getting started, isn't it, I asked Lady Bad Luck.

Master walked into the room, followed by several others. I couldn't tell who was there, just knew that the darkness wanted me back. I was in no control so the darkness took me again. Last I saw was all my friends, those close or those who knew me since I joined was crowded around me. I wish to tell them or something but everything went away, even the noise.

**Normal POV**

After the fire dragon slayer went asleep again, everyone relaxed. He was going to be okay.

"Master, Natsu lost his voice" said Gray.

"Even without damage reports, he causes damage to him. I called Porlyusica to come" said the Master.

When Porlyusica arrives, she kicks everyone out of the room. Then she leaves an hour later. "My healing doesn't affect the boy. I could only clear his wounds. Wendy, I believe you could do the rest. Make my way, you filthy humans. I hate humans!"

That shattered the guilds hearts. Their beloved friend/family wouldn't be able to get better. Only time could help the Dragon Slayer.

Wendy went back to work; Gajeel sat in the stool by the bar. He was talking to Levy but his eyes were darting off the Lucy. He had to make sure that the mage wouldn't touch Natsu. He was already in a bad condition and with her touching/loving he could break him.

Leo left after Erza came out of the infirmary, and took the job of comforting Lucy. Erza knew how hard it was on Lucy; since he left because of their breakup and ends up looking like this. Lucy was crying her eyes out. Her beloved finally came back, but he couldn't say 'I love you' anymore. She couldn't hear any more of Natsu's sweet voice. And nothing could help him to recover. Leo has been a good friend, comforting her in her time of need.

Happy was back in the infirmary (cats were able to stay since they weren't humans).

**Natsu feels betrayals, mistaking Leo as Lucy's boyfriend (but they are just friends (master and spirit)). I wanted Natsu to feel bad and also not blaming himself. I love the part about him hearing voices, thought it would be funny. Please leave reviews and suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucy POV**

Erza and Leo were very helpful to me in my time of need. Leo stayed by me ever since I saw Natsu, well he did till he almost ran out of magic. He was using his own magic since I'm not doing so well. Luckily Erza came out and comforted me.

I could tell she needed some time to cry herself. I could see the hurt in her eyes, might even been larger than my own; it was in everyone's eyes. Erza, Leo, and Gray were the worst off, since they were his childhood friends. Everyone in the guild needed time to think, heal, and cry. I'm done crying so I chose to relief Erza of her post (being my comforter).

I'm just the one who broke his heart for a stupid reason but they still didn't blame me. Such good friends we (me and Natsu) has, they haven't taken sides. Well, they did a bit when they found out he left but they still helped me through this.

I stood by the door of the infirmary but I kept feeling someone was watching me. It was strange, I looked around and seen Gajeel hastily turn his head, I wonder what he's problem was. But I guess he could care about Natsu even if he wanted to beat the crack out of him, but something telling me that's not the reason.

And he wasn't the only one acting strange, Wendy was too. She was almost as glued on to him as Levy is. Ever since Natsu left, I could feel like they avoided me, but I barely noticed it. Gajeel was always by himself or with Levy. Wendy was everywhere, much like Natsu, but hardly in my space. I think it's has to do with them being dragon slayers so they side with their own.

Wendy stuck her head out the door; I could see her tried eyes. It must be hard for the little girl, well not little, not anymore. She was fifth-teen and still hasn't had a date. Me and the others girls were pressuring the little girl to ask Romeo out.

But since she knew of my broke up with Natsu, she chose not to even talk about it. Maybe she was afraid of her relationship ending up like my and Natsu's and chose not to get a boyfriend. That shows how good of a role model I was, the worst one ever. She might end up not dating for the rest of her life because of this small mistake, I'm the worst.

Wendy looked around the guild, eyes rested on Gajeel at the moment but moved on when she saw, he was busy with Levy. She might be too shy to ask for help if he was busy, I thought. I asked, "Wendy, you need some help?"

"Umm… could you get Gray for me?" she said. Is it just me or is she trying to keep me away from Natsu? Well I kinda get her reasoning since we did break up and it would be major awkward for me. But I still wanted to help him, even if it was getting someone else that wasn't me.

"Okay" I replied back, hoping my feelings or hesitation was showed. I looked around the guild for the raven-haired boy who was usually naked or by Juvia, his fangirl. This time, however, he was sitting in the corner, holding his head, albow resting on his knees, not naked or with Juvia. Like I said before, everyone was hurt, but it affected Team Natsu the most (mostly since it was full of Natsu's (childhood) friends and pets). "Gray, Wendy needs your help" I called to him. He looked up at me and nodded. Got to his feet and headed to the infirmary, his face turned green.

Everyone's faces would turn green if they saw Natsu's state right now. A little ironic isn't it? Our Great Natsu fallen right before our eyes; now we turn as green as he does on the train (motion sickness), at the first of his body.

Natsu became something we never thought we would ever see. He can't talk to piss off the others in the guild, can't growl at Gajeel, he can't see out of his left eye to a stare off with Gray. And he can't say 'I love you' to me again.

Nothing would have been the same. I wish I could reverse time till that fated day when everything went out of line, the day I broken up with him. The scars all over his body were because of that day, my doing. But no one would say that to me, I know it's my fault though. "Can we ever become the same as before?" I asked the wind.

Good thing no one noticed it, wait Gajeel turned and stared at me. His eyes full of hatred, pain and sorrow directed at me. I guess words 'You're to blame' didn't matter since that one look sent it all. He knew, I knew, the whole guild knew that I'm the cause of this. I have a feeling nothing can changed.

'What if Natsu never wants to see me again?' a voice ached in my head. I was the cause of this so I can't put it against him if he does hate me. I tore his heart out because I saw my friend and I got jealous. I can only ask him, wait I can't even do that. His sweet, wonderful voice is gone forever, that's what Wendy said.

Sweet, more guilt for me; not as if I already regretted everything. I need to get away from here; there is too much pain in the air, too much for my heart to bear.

I ran out of the guild and went running to the forest. My house had too much memories of him, so did the guild, marketplace and the whole town. I had to get away; the forest was the only answer. I sat down on a tree trunk and thought about everything. The more I thought the more I regretted.

Funny I even smell him around. I looked around and seen his scaly scarf. It's was dirty, stepped on, tear, and cut. It was cover in dirt, I picked it u and saw the tear stains that was barely faded. Funny thing was, it was left in the dirt when Natsu ran away. He had a mental breakdown because of me, tearing his one gift from his father in the process.

I smell it, not caring for the dirt. I missed this smell, I wanted more of it. But then I remember that it wouldn't happen, since he wasn't here.

**How do you like Lucy's breakdown? I hope I did a good job at portraying her emotions. And reminder for those who still think they are getting back together, they ain't. He will died of her touch and I'm taken a liking to this darkness that surrounds them. Be killed or stay loney, that's the main option for Natsu, not getting together. Sorry if I sound a bit rude but I don't really like writing happy endings for these types of stories. Plus I don't really think we need a other NaLu happy ending, we need more dark endings (I'm looking for stories with dark endings so send me a message of the story). **

**Poll is still up, only eight people voted (get voting!). For those who don't know, it's a poll about the ending (options has no happy ending). **


	7. Chapter 7

**Wendy POV**

I t was so mean of me to that to Lucy; but Natsu can't get touch by her in this state, he's still recovering from his mission. I knew she felt bad but it would hurt Natsu more, physical and emotional. Gajeel was busy with his mate so I didn't want to pull them apart; you never knew what action can cause a breakup. I don't want to be the reason for them breaking up! Everyone else was gone, I guess Erza left already. That leaves Gray, the one I asked Lucy to get for me.

Gray opened the door for the infirmary, face turned green. Natsu was doing better; his wounds were opened to clean out the infection. I could of gotten it done faster but after trying to used my magic on the minor wounds, it worn me out.

"Gray, could you whip his chest with this" I said. I was holding a wipe, some alcohol was in it.

He nodded and got to work on Natsu's chest. I was busy stitching the wounds that were less serious.

I felt a jerk underneath, I looked at Gray, and he felt it too. Natsu was sitting up, taking in his surroundings. His eye locked on me and Gray, like if he looked away we would disappear.

He was trying to say something but nothing came out. "I'll be right back" said Gray heading out the infirmary. Soon he came back with Light Pen; I think that's the one Reedus uses.

He gave Natsu the pen, which he took it and stare out it. He started writing letters in the air, 'I need to talk to Master, quick!'

I ran out and called for Master, "Master, Natsu woke up and wanted to speak with you. I mean write to you." Next time I time to choose my words more carefully. Master jumped down from the rails, the place he usually sits.

**Normal POV**

They came back to the infirmary to be greeted by Gray and Natsu. Natsu held up the pen and started writing again, his earlier letters disappeared. 'Dark Guild is after me, not the same one from the request. They are more powerful and hunting me down for taking out their allies."

Master hit his head, "I should have researched the dark guild a bit more before I sent you out."

Natsu nodded, 'There are only five of them, and one of them was too powerful and tricky for me to take alone, he caused this,' pointed to his eye and neck,

"Why would you lead them back to us, you numbskull" insulted Gray.

Natsu didn't care about the insult, 'I couldn't hide from them much longer. Plus if we fought as a whole then we can defeat them, which I couldn't do alone.' The letters stayed in the air for a moment then started to fade in the air.

"Why didn't you come back sooner if you already defeated the requested dark guild?" asked Master.

Natsu took some time before answering. 'They were hiding me, ambushing me at every corner. I couldn't get away from them till an avalanche blacked their way. I started traveling back here, stayed in the dark so others couldn't alert them about my whereabouts.' He waited a moments added some more, 'Sorry I didn't cause any damage on the way here' Natsu wore a light smile, Master gave a chuckle.

Master sure did miss his fire dragon slayer and the damage that he caused. Without him around the guild did manage to save some money, but it was less enjoyable for the Old Man. He enjoys his child and making the higher-ups mad, so he wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Ummm, Natsu, you should at least lay down" said Wendy. Natsu looked down at his body and seen why, he nodded at laid back down.

"We can talk later Natsu, just rest. You've been through too much to worry right now" Master said as he walked out the door. As he left, Natsu got into a comfortable position.

**Short chapter, I didn't really know what else to add about Natsu's waking up. Next chapter is going to be a week later, where he can actually walk outside. Please leave a review or suggestion. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Challenge for me, writing a long chapter (requested by two people). This is going to be fun, I usually write till I make it past three pages (that's when I start getting bored), so this one it going to be (I hope) 2,000 words or more (not a big step but to me it's hard).**

Since Natsu's return the guild went white with worried. Everyone felt like any moment Wendy would come out and announce that Natsu pasted on. But all of the announcements Wendy has made was for the better. She, after Master accepted, let the mages visited the Dragon slayer. Each time they came, he was asleep; it allowed them to say a few words to him, hoping him would get better.

**Mira **

Mira was one of the first to visit. She was delivering a drink for Wendy, who was in the bathroom at the moment. Mira sat the cup down on the counter. She looked at the dragon slayer, from top to bottom, taking in every aspect.

She knelt her head down at the side of the bed. She was saying something but the bed was covering it up. "Natsu, you don't know how much we missed you. It torn our hearts out when you came back at fainted at the doorstep. Why did it take you so long? Master said you finished your mission early but why did you take the whole three years of it, to come back; to your home, our home?

"You should of seen the guild, Natsu. I bet you would be laughing at the state we were in when you decide to leave, all by yourself" she said with a sad giggle at the end. "Gray barley stripped, Erza saved me some money by eating fewer cakes, and Happy hasn't eaten one catfish since you left. He said it was the last fish he eaten with you, and he wouldn't eat another without you. And I've… well I guess I, too missed you. Brother sometimes said I don't smile as much as I used too. Your delayed returned made us all relieved that you came back, Natsu. Don't leave again; I don't think you want my demon running after you" she threaten the sleeping boy (well man).

As soon as Mira said that, the bathroom door opened and revealed Wendy. She looked at Mira like she ruined a moment. "Oh Wendy, I brought some lemonade for you" Mira said as she walked out of the room.

**Cana**

She waited till everyone left the guild, well Master, Erza and Mira stayed behind. But Cana knew those three wouldn't mind if she went and visit Natsu. When Wendy told everyone that they could visit, she waited outside, waiting for everyone to leave. She needed a moment; it was just like telling Gildarts that he was her father.

Cana took a drink from the jog she was drinking, the last gulp. After looking around, Cana started to head to the doors of the infirmary, she could feel the stares from the other mages, some didn't last long while others burned with hatred. Cana ignores it and opened the door to reveal the missing boy.

Wendy left earlier, after she made a last check on Natsu and his condition, so she wasn't here. Cana pulled a bottle of sake from her back pocket, this was making her nervous.

Natsu looked fine to her, but it was a big difference from when he first left. "Hey you sure did grow handsome. Not the same wimping boy from before, nah, you grew into a fine looking man" she flirted at the young sleeping dragon slayer. She sighed, this was harder than suspected. "I knew you would of came back, you know. The cards told me, but they never said anything about how you looked like. Have you gone through a maze of razors? There are fucking scars all over your body. If you were trying to look manlier, you sure did a great job. I bet you get all the ladies now since you left Lucy. No wonder it took you that long to come back, trying to play like Leo, wasn't you."

She brushed her finger against one of the huge scars the pierced his body, it was on his lower chest area. "Next time you go partying, you should bring me along. Well get better you brat" she called as she left the room. She couldn't really think of what else to say to him, usually he would say something cannily back to her. But he was asleep and Cana heard from Master, that Natsu official lost his voice. Cana won't be getting anymore smartass comments from him anymore.

Cana looked around the guild, her eyes felled on the angered Erza. Cana just brushed the glare off and went her way out of the guild, aiming to the bar across town.

**Erza**

Erza was one third one to say her words to the dragon slayer. She saw Cana walking from the room. Erza saw this and left to go and see what that mage did to Natsu. This would be the perfect time her Cana to draw on his face or take his money while he was asleep.

Erza stilled had red eyes from crying when Natsu came back. After comforter Lucy, Erza went to the back room and cried from her one real eye. She walked into the infirmary; everything was still intact, weird. Only one thing in that room that wasn't supposed to be in there was Natsu, this room makes him look so different from before. He looked like he might die; this room didn't suit him at all.

"Natsu, I order you to get well; on the behalf of the guild and my own, get well and not to leave again. This was worst than you leaving on that second level mission with just Lucy, Gray and Happy. Next time you leave on a higher mission, I'm coming along too, to supervised you. I can't let you go and ruining the guild's name, or yourself.

"Maybe I should order you some armor? This way you could be the dragon and the knight. Plus you wouldn't want to add anything to your scars. If you do, just ask me, I might be more than willing to refill that request" Erza said. She looked around the room, trying to keep her eyes from wondering the injured body. This reminded her too much of the Tower of Heaven, of the slaves, her friends beaten. Even reminded her about herself; she too lost a eye and wander alone for awhile.

Erza looked back at the boy and close the door at the sight.

**Lisanna**

The next day fewer people came into the infirmary. Since most of them already seen the sight and didn't want a second look. Lisanna, who hasn't gone, was the last person to visit Natsu that day. She finally gathered up for courage and went into the room of her beloved childhood friend.

He was lying there, asleep like with all of the others. The sheet went up to his chin, covering most of body. Lisanna was glad about that fact, she didn't think she would be able to stand in the room long enough to said what she needed to said.

But what she wanted to say was cut off by her tears. She seated herself in a chair next to Natsu and cried onto the bed. Her head was just below Natsu's hand. "Natsu… I missed you… I know how you feel… when you thought… I've died. It wasn't fun at all; it was lonely and quiet… like right now. Well not as lonely since you're here… but it's quiet." She lifted her head and reached her his hand, covering his up with her own hand.

"Please, never go away again… everyone missed you, I've missed you. Please Natsu… I don't want to lose you again. It was like in Edolas… I was lonely" she said.

After a moment, she laughed at one of her favorite memory. "Do you remember when we first found Happy? You were so soft and kind, a side you never showed to anyone else, well maybe Lucy… Remember what I say afterwards? I said that I should become your wife, it totally freaked you out" She started laughing again.

"Lisanna~" called Mirajane from the other room. Lisanna quickly gotten to her feet, rubbing her eyes to remove the tears, and ran out of the room.

**Lucy**

It's been three days since Lucy ran out into the forest; she hasn't gone back to the guild. But after Erza came knocking, busting, the door, Lucy decided it was time. She folded the now cleaned scafe and placed it neatly in her purse.

Once at the guild, it was surprising lighten up since Natsu came home. "Natsu woken up yesterday and he seem to be doing well" explained Erza, who was standing right beside of Lucy. She nodded her head.

Lucy was about to sit down at the bar but her friend, Erza, decided her friend needed a little push to go and see her ex-lover. "Lucy, get your butt in there" she demanded.

Lucy gulped and nodded. She didn't know what was scarier, Erza and her glare or facing Natsu. Fear of Erza quickly won, she headed to the infirmary. Erza stood right behind her so Lucy wouldn't try and escape. Lucy gulped again and opened the door; inside was Wendy working on Natsu. She was just wiping some blood from the stitches placed in him.

"Wendy, may Lucy have some time alone with Natsu" Erza said. Wendy's body shook, she didn't know what to do. It was either to angered the Titan or let Natsu's ex-mate see him. But she couldn't have any time to answer since Erza was already pushing her outside of the door.

"Lucy, please don't touch him at all" Wendy warmed. She couldn't watch over him so a warning was all she could do.

Gajeel, who was sitting by himself, walked over. "Why is cheerleader in there?"

Wendy gulped but couldn't answer. Erza already started talking, "Why can't she visit Natsu?"

"Because she broken up with him and caused him to leave the guild" remarked Gajeel. Erza was taken aback by this comment, usually others would back down. "Don't you fuckin' get it? He can freakin' died in there because of her!"

"Gajeel, don't tell her" whined Wendy.

"Oh fuck" Gajeel said while covering his mouth.

Erza looked at the two, "What do you mean?" But neither of them answered the Titan. They already swore not to tell a word to the others about this issue.

They all stared at each other till the door to the infirmary opened. Lucy walked out of it with red eyes and empty purse (she gave Natsu his scarf back).

**What happened inside?**

Lucy gulped and her purse dropped to the ground. All of her courage, or fear of Erza, went away that moment. Her legs began to shake, knees weak, she felled to the ground.

After a moment, she gotten up (with her purse) and went over to the bed, taking the scarf out o her purse. She laid it next to Natsu's head, fearing of touching him since Wendy say not too.

She started to break down, "This is my entire fault. Why didn't I embrace you instead of throwing you out? Now you'll never forgive me, not for this stupid mistake I've done. Look what happened to you!"

She started crying, "Please Natsu…get better. Please, it's my entire fault… don't leave me again. I don't want to lose you again… When you wake up, I'll buy you a meal and Happy's too…I promise." She couldn't talk anymore; all she could was cry, cry and cry.

After hearing deadly voices outside, Lucy wiped her tears off and prayed for Natsu's wellbeing. She headed out of the room to be greeted by Erza, Gajeel, and Wendy.

**Week Later**

It's been an official week since Natsu came back, plus it was the first day that he could finally get out of the infirmary. Wendy wouldn't even let him go to the bathroom by himself. She kept calling Elfman to take him; it was to embarrassing for Natsu. It was either that or pissing in the bed himself, which was more embarrassing.

Natsu walked out into the guild, it was midday. Wendy made sure he gotten a quick (three hours long) check up before he went out.

**I don't think I can type anymore **** Hope you guys liked the long chapter, since most of my chapters are short, I'm going to set a higher limit for me, 1,500 words, not to short or too long (long where my fingers start to hurt). Hope you liked the scenes of Natsu's Harem, even if they were OCC. Please leave a review and suggestion. **


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Natsu walked, well limped, out of the room, two pairs of hands grabbed him. He shivered, wasn't suspecting this: Lisanna and Mira holding both of his arms, not letting go. They looked at each other, jealous but it was covered up with their usually smiles.

"Natsu, would you like to sit at the bar?" asked Mira. Natsu just nodded his head since his arms were pinned down, not allowing him to write in the air.

They help him walk to the bar, he sat down but the hands remained. He looked up at the two girls in questioned and gave them his confused look. They both took their hands off him and looked away, a bit of red appearing on their cheeks. Mira went back behind the counter, while Lisanna sat on his right side.

Natsu took out his light pen and started writing. It freaked some of the mages out since they didn't really believe he lost his voice. They really missed hearing his challenging voice that beacons them into fights. 'What happen while I was gone?'

Everyone, who was around him, was taken back with this question. Mira was the only one who spoke, "Everyone went searching for you."

'Why?' he wrote back.

"Because we were worried" said Lisanna.

'Why? Didn't think I could handle myself' he wrote.

Erza, who were standing by, smacked the table. "You call that handling yourself, look at you. You come back half-died, and now questioning us about searching for you. You went by yourself without taking your team with you."

'I needed some time to think' he wrote back.

"Next time you need time to think, stay at home. That way you won't come back half died" grumbled Erza.

Natsu thought, 'Even if I stayed at my house, bad stuff happens to me'. He chose not to write anything back at her comment.

Lisanna was about to say something else but Natsu started too dozed off onto the bar.

**Dream**

"_Hey Lucy, can I talk to you outside the guild?" a boy asked._

"_Sure" she replied._

_The people around the two started to chant and give the boy some encouragement. But Lucy and the boy chose not to consider their existence as they took off outside the guild. They walked for a bit, coming to a hill._

_The boy, Natsu, started to sweat at what he was about to say. If he did this wrong, then his whole life will be hidden in shadows; but if he did it right, then he would be forever happy and whole. He finally let his feelings get the best of him, that it was the time to say it. Before he got the words out, Lucy asked a question. "What did you want to talk about?"_

"_Lucy, I been in… loved with you. Will you become my mate?" He asked his crush._

_Lucy started to blush, "Yeah Natsu, I love you too."_

_He grinned and grabbed her hands within his own hands. He pulls his face close to hers, and took a kiss, their first kiss of many. 'I'm probably the happiest person in the world" he said as the lights started coming in._

**Natsu POV**

Why did I have to dream about that? Why couldn't I have a happy dream? But most of my happy dreams are of Lucy. Why couldn't I get her out of my head?

I wished I could bash myself in my face on that stupid day; the day that started this curse to take place. I was the happiest person alive, now I'm the unluckiest person (half) alive; that what I get for jinxing myself with that line. I guess it's kind of funny seeing how my whole world turned around, but also not funny considering all of what I went through. Those battles that ended in blood, running out of magic when I needed it most, and curses place on my body.

I can still remember the day when I lost my left eye. _I was running behind a building, getting away from these jerks that were related to the dark guild I took down. I guess you could say their allies. Well I just have beaten up two of the mages._

_The one chasing me right now was the toughest mage in their guild, Venom Sting. I didn't know their names, just codenames. This one chasing him right now was Ivy, and his magic was a mystery. _

_Ivy duck under the flame I blow back. He shifted something, and I felled on the ground. Ivy laughed behind him, a annoying laugh that tried to sound evil. I looked back, to late. Something was in my eye, I grabbed the object and pulled it out of my eye socket. I couldn't see at all, but I heard screams. "Watch out Natsu, *evil laugh* I will be hiding in the shadows." _

_I passed out, within the time I woke up; someone found me and stopped the blood coming out. Her name was May. She tried to heal me with the best of her abilities but one of the lower dark mages (one of the ones I beaten up before) came and killed her. Of course, I wasn't around at that time, I was in the forest. Since then, I never stopped in one place for too long. Well Fairy Tail was another exceptive since these were high power mages._

Yeah, being unlucky doesn't only damage myself but others around me at the same time. Good thing, others don't know about my plans. I can't stay at the guild long before someone gets hurt because of me, so I going to quit the guild and leave. First I had to stop these jerks that were following me; they caused too much harm and needed to be taken care of.

**Lucy POV**

I saw Natsu limping out of the infirmary; sweat fell down from my face. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to talk to him ask him about things that happen. But another part of me thought he would turn around from me standing within his place, that he would never forgive me. I wanted to tell him about what happen, hoping it would heal what happen between us, but would it heal.

Natsu, he turns to a whole different person. I could see it in his eyes, loneliness, banishment, and pain. Everything about him changed, his look cheerful to gloomy, his voice loud and noisy (but sweet) to nothing; I could only see a little bit of him left, his smiles. But to me, they seemed a little forced. Could we be healed and stay the same as before? Something in my head says that it wouldn't be fully healed.

I sat on the chair, at our table, with Gray. Erza was walking to the bar. Mira and Lisanna was fighting over Natsu, even I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. He's mine; well I mean he was mine. And those girls thought they could have him, like I wasn't going to fight for what was mine.

I wished I could be the one, holding him, sitting by him, and talking to him. But I, of course, was the ex-girlfriend, the cause for all of this to happen. It would have been to awkward for me walking up and claiming he was mine as if he hasn't left three years to get away from me. Yes I knew it all too well; he left the guild, his family, to keep away from me, removing him from my life. Was this to help him or me? Did he leave just to keep away from me? Or did he leave since I didn't want to be with him anymore? Or both?

Natsu, to me and everyone, was a mystery. I could never understand his motives or actions; maybe this action topped the rest all together. Maybe the dragon slayers knew something about this. I could feel that they hide something from the entire guild. Gajeel left on missions just with Wendy, the only other dragon slayer, to find Natsu.

I couldn't even get within his room without Gajeel glaring at my back or Wendy staying close to Natsu's body when I was around. Did they think I was going to hurt him? When I left him his scarf, I found a weird sight: Gajeel glaring at Erza, Erza yelling at both of the dragon slayers. Maybe she would know of what was going on.

I saw Natsu falling asleep on the table; Erza carried him back to the infirmary. She came back and sat down beside me. "Erza, I got a question about two days ago."

"What is the question?" she asked.

"When I came out of the room, you were yelling at Gajeel and Wendy. What was that about?"

"Oh that, well after you went in, Gajeel started to back talk me. He said something like you could kill Natsu, I asked them but they didn't answer" she stated.

"I? Kill Natsu?" I questioned. Did they really think I would harm Natsu, just because we broke up? Why would they ever think that? Wait, Wendy does seem over caring of Natsu, she doesn't date Romeo, she talks to Gajeel. I get it! Wendy in love with Natsu and Gajeel is helping her get together with him. But how does me breaking up with Natsu end up me wanting to kill him? I feel strangely jealous as I thought about Wendy liking Natsu.

**I hinted at the few endings that might happen. Yeah the ending is a bit weird but I thought it might be funny if she thought Wendy wanted Natsu. Next chapter she might finally get the truth of the matter. I made some memories from them getting together and Natsu getting hurt (his left eye). Please leave reviews and suggestions. **


	10. Author Note

Author Note

1

Codename: Ivy

Position: Leader

Color: Black

Gender: Male

Magic: Water Dragon Slayer

Description: A dude who trying to be evil: evil-like laugh, etc. He stronger than Natsu (maybe just by a bit). He's the one who tortures Natsu (missing eye). And in love with poison, he tends to use poison to end many lives.

Fears: Cures to his poison (Naturesshadows)

2

Codename: Ghost

Position: 3rd

Color: Purple

Gender: Female

Magic: Masking Magic (it cover her completely where you can't even sense her (scent, noise)and she disappears)

Description: She's a sneaky devil, with her magic. Some would say she's a spy or half-fox since she has a lot of tricks and knowledge on her side. She rather hide behind the sidelines than fight, but she will if needed. Like her leader, she will slip poison into others.

Fears: Heights

3

Codename: Beast-tamer

Position: 2nd

Color: Brown

Gender: Male

Magic: Animal-shifter (shift into any animal and communicating with them)

Description: He can transform into any animal and talk to them. Unlike with animals, he doesn't talk with humans. He ready for a fight any moment.

Fear: Peppers

4

Codename: Sin

Position: 4th

Color: Orange

Gender: Male (Naturesshadows and LilTimy)

Magic: none

Description: He's a cross-dresser who flirts with any gender. He doesn't have any magic, relays on traps and tricks to do his dirty work. Tends to fight with Beast-tamer about fighting with Natsu.

Fear: rejection

5

Codename: Snake

Position: 5th

Color: Green

Gender: Female (Naturesshadows and LilTimy)

Magic: Poison God Slayer

Description: Snake is the one who makes the poison for the group. She would be been higher ranked but chose to stay in their same position. Battles with Natsu a lot, less than 4th and Beast-tamer.

Fear: none

**Looking for beta and this will be the last update for these characters.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lucy POV**

I couldn't believe it, those words didn't click right together. How could I even think of doing that to Natsu? Yes I'm talking about what Gajeel said to Erza, that I would kill Natsu if I was left alone with him. I would have passed this off as gossip, but it came from Gajeel; I'm pretty sure he doesn't spread those types of lies. Plus he back talked Erza; I was even scared of her.

Was this the reason for Wendy and him avoiding me?

Am I really going to kill Natsu?

How could I kill him?

Why didn't they tell me or anyone?

So many questions running through my head, and I only knew two or three people who could answer these questions. Wendy, Gajeel, and maybe Natsu would know. But I can't ask Natsu since he's my ex-boyfriend plus it's about me killing him. Wendy, I would ask her but it seems like I can't get a single moment with her, she keeps running away. Last choice, the one who spoke the words: Gajeel.

Gajeel sat across the guild, next to Levy, my best friend and his girlfriend. Levy saw me walking over there and waved. Gajeel growled when I sat on the other side of him, Levy just went back to her book. "Gajeel, may I ask you some questions" I asked as politely as I could.

His replied was another growl, longer than the first one.

I took that as a 'yes' and continued. "I heard from Erza what you said. Is it true?"

"What did she say?"

"That I was going to kill Natsu" I asked, struggling on finding the right words. I couldn't even believe that it gotten out of my mouth, like it was official.

"Yes, I guess he didn't tell you" he replied.

"What didn't he tell me?" I asked quickly.

Gajeel glanced back at his girlfriend, making sure she wasn't listening. He leaned in to my ear and whisper, "Let's talk about this outside."

With that he left, walking outside the guild. I waited for a moment, don't want others to think something happening with us. As soon as I walked out the door, I heard something that sounded like a dead rooster, which was Gajeel.

He was standing beside the guild, heading between the guild and a house. I followed, being spooked out by the sounds of rattling (cans and things in the trash). When he was far enough, he turned around and faced me. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know everything" I replied.

"Well, sit down then. It's a long story and you probably don't know any of it" he said, pointing to a wooden box.

I sat down, while he leaned against the wall across from me. He started, "So he every mention anything about a mate?"

I took a moment before answering, "When he first asked me out, he said something about mate. Plus he refers to me as a mate then a girlfriend." What I said was true, I don't think he ever called me his girlfriend.

He nodded his head like a sign of phasing. "Do you know what 'mate' means?"

"Isn't it another way of saying girlfriend?"

"For some people it is, but not for dragon slayers. Dragon slayers can only have one mate in their whole lives. Like Levy is my mate, and you was Natsu's. If something happens, like breaking up in Natsu's case, then the slayer lives a lonely and unlucky life" he said calmly as if he told this speech millions of times before.

"WHAT!?" I yelled at him. I couldn't believe it; Natsu has been unlucky because of me. I didn't mean to do that to him, I just made a huge mistake and he has to suffer because of it. I was his only mate and I blew it. Why didn't Natsu ever told me about this? If he did, then I wouldn't ever think of breaking up with him.

"That's why Natsu came back like dog meat. He can't undo this; he has to put up with this for his whole life."

"Wait; was this what you meant by me killing him?" I asked.

"Well, in some cases yes. But I was talking about: you touching him. Whenever you touch your ex-mate, his life force, or magic, leaves his body. It slowly kills him, from his outer body to his insides; his heart will be last since it was hurt the most."

I cuddled with my knees, 'this wasn't happening' I kept thinking. But it was happening; Natsu was dying because of me. This whole thing was my fault and nothing could change it. Funny thing was, I was named after Love & Lucky, Lucky without the 'k'. Now Natsu is unlucky because I left him, so much irony.

**Sorry I hadn't updated in awhile, I couldn't think of what else to write. Looking for a beta! Please leave a suggestion or review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**No One POV**

Gajeel answered, "Well, in some cases yes. But I was talking about: you touching him. Whenever you touch your ex-mate, his life force, or magic, leaves his body. It slowly kills him, from his outer body to his insides; his heart will be last since it was hurt the most."

Lucy gathered up her knees are started crying. Gajeel was uncomfortable with this, so he slipped away, leaving Lucy all alone in that dark alley. Well not completely alone, there was someone or some_thing_ hidden in the shadows.

"_Boss, did you hear that_?" whispered a quiet woman's voice.

"_Yes, now we are completely aware of Natsu's condition. Maybe we should use this Lucy, his ex-mate as a hostage_?" Said the voice from a micro-chip, it was a teenager's voice, a little pitchy.

"_Should I follow her around?_"

"_Yes, make sure no one follows you. We don't need any announcement of our entrance let. Natsu is still weak from the avalanche, we should strike soon. Poor little Natsu doesn't know what's coming to him" _said the voice in the chip, a wimpy attempt of an evil laugh went after it.

"_Who will inform the others?" _

"_Don't worry, Ghost, I got it."_

"_Roger that, Ivy" _Ghost clicked the chip off.

**Dark Guild**

"_Roger that, Ivy" _one of the members of the guild. It voiced out from one of the many monitors in the room. There were fifteen monitors in total, each monitor connected to a member. The others focus on the cages of animals and outside the building.

The leader, Ivy, leaned back in his chair (black office chair), he was watching the monitors. He swirl it around wards the cages of his favorite pets. The cages were filled with snakes, spiders, creatures, certain insects and sea creatures. Ivy took proud in collecting any type of poison he could get his hands on, Snake (5th member) being the main supplier. "Hmm… Seems like Natsu thinks he can get away from us without a fight, isn't that right, Ally?" He asked his pet creature, the closest to his chair. It was a Black Widow, blacker than any other black, with its red mark as red as blood.

He placed the spider's strings on a tube, which collects the venom. He went back to the screens and pushed three buttons. "Beast-tamer, Sin, and Snake, I got some good news."

"…" came from Beast-tamer's microphone.

"Does it have to do with Natuy?" came from the cross-dresser's, Sin, microphone.

"Most liking since Ivy is hook on Natsu" replied Snake.

"Oh, goody!" came from Sin.

"Can I please tell it before we get out of topic?" commanded Ivy. The lines went silence, waiting for him to go on. "Turns out Natsu went back to Fairy Tail; and my assumptions were correct. He did lose his mate for life. From Ghost, we gotten that her name is Lucy, a member of Fairy Tail with Natsu. The plan in going into action as we speak."

"What if Natsu doesn't want to save his mate? If he already lost his mate, why would he care?" questioned Sin.

"Because Natsu loves his guild members and hates us. He would do anything if it was for his guild, plus the idea of defeating us in the process" said their leader.

"He did make it clear, well before he lost his voice, thanks to you, that he would used anything to destroy us" said Snake.

"That was a good memory for me and Therese. Her fangs still smell like blood" Ivy said with a creepy edge in his voice.

"Blood is good for Therese, you should add more to her diet" said a deep voice, Beast-tamer. He only talked whenever it concern animals, like his name applies.

"I could get her some from my traps, like the ones in the forest or castle" said Sin.

"Yes, I could always get some trapped animals and we could use that blood" replied Snake.

Beast-tamer grunted, like he always did whenever he heard about harming animals.

"SHUT IT!" Ivy yelled into the microphones, making each of the members cover their ears. "Just get into position, over and out." He deselected the four buttons that were pressed earlier. "I feel a headache coming on" he rubbed his head. It was annoying for him, talking with those four. Ghost, he could stand, since she kept on topic; while the others went off and talked about blood.

**I'll admit that I didn't have no clue of what else to write about. I finally thought of this, this morning, so the details are a bit fuzzy. Lucy going to be hostage (maybe or maybe not), and maybe Natsu will save her. I have no clue where this story is heading, but it's better than my first idea (with Natsu drinking poisoned water that was meant for Gray). Any suggestion or reviews are welcomed. Looking for a beta.**


	13. Chapter 13

Paranoid

Warming: stuff about disabilities

**Natsu POV**

Why are they here? I can smell them, their sense is all over the place, and a hint of Ghost's still lingered in the air. They act like I can't smell or hear their movements; I'm mute and one-eyed god damn-it. But they are watching, not harming anyone, what are they up too?

It seems like I'm the only one who senses this, Gajeel and Wendy hasn't even noticed it let. Maybe it's me being paranoid or just plain crazy. I sniffed the air again; it was absolutely them, no one else smelled like death, vanilla, and venom. Maybe I could smell/hear them because my other senses were heightening by losing my left eye? I don't know it's something about science and I have no clue about it; I will leave it to Wendy or Mira. I don't care about how I know, but I knew it was them; they were all around the area.

Should I tell Master? Maybe not, since they haven't shown any harm to the guild, but the question was 'why not?' Usually whenever I'm a yard away from them, they come running for a fight, much like myself. But what was the reason that they haven't made a move, it's unlike them. What the heck are they planning?

All I know was that they were around, watching me. I could feel the eyes tracking my every move, unlike them; I could hear every movement they made. It was like a tracking game, both observing the other in their own way, but they have more of their side.

I smelled Ghost, the purple girl who scent pains my nose from all of the masking magic she does to her scent (plus every other thing she did to hide herself); then I could smell that crazy guy, Sin. He had on perfume, as if he wasn't hiding himself, like bait on a platter. He was above the master's doorway, not visible (not to me or others) but I could smell the blood and flowers on his clothes form a mile away.

Snake was busy in the backroom, most likely feasting on the rats or mice, or even searching the guild. I don't know what they did, all I knew what they it was evil, that it was something against us, well against me. Beast-tamer was the quietest; he made little movement that I couldn't even sense him. But he let out a grunt when Happy came by his hideout, second floor; Happy then looked gloomy and ran off to puke, that's when I heard him and location him.

Now all I had to do was wait and find out their plans. I had them all placed in my mind, knew all of them actions and movements, it was like a game of chess. All I had to do was act normal, act like I didn't sense that gross perfume that clogs my nose. Just act, since for all I know, they could be watching to see what I knew. They would think I would get up and tell everyone, warning those (dark mages) in advance of my motive. Nope, sorry to disappoint but I'm not following your little plan, this was my guild so I'm playing by my rules. This isn't your playground, it's mine; I know every inch, every foot of this place while they know nothing.

I could laugh right now; I'm finally a step ahead of them. This was not their chance in this guild; it was my chance to get revenge back, for killing that one girl who healed me. Revenge for all those that was harmed in the process, revenged for my body damages, revenged for everyone. Come and died within my hands you little bastards. Let's see how the turn of tide affects your little plan, how much of it is in ruins? You really think you could get the best of me, the salamander? Better think again, better think again, you have no clue what I got planned.

**I have really no clue what this was about, mainly making Natsu very paranoid; but who wouldn't if they were haunted down for years? I'm taking Naturesshadows's suggestion into play, but I might not go through with Lucy getting kidnapped, maybe I'll write that Natsu confronts Ghost beforehand. As you could tell, I don't really have a plan, just writing whatever I think about. Please leave a suggestion or review. **

**Random question: If Natsu was a girl, who will end up with her? Asking which fairy tail boy end up with her, excluding Gray. **


	14. Chapter 14

Natsu POV

Each of the dark mages were covered, masked, with Ghost's powers. But it wasn't hard for me to figure that Sin just left the room, he went out the front door, the freaky front door, as if he wasn't hiding in a guild full of his enemies. Was Sin as dumb as I thought, or was he sitting his traps? Maybe he…

"Yo, Flamebrain, you there?" asked Gray, interrupting my thoughts. I gave him a grunt, since it's not like I can tell him off or call him iceblock anymore. "Took you long enough, we thought your brain broke, if you had one."

He was begging for a beating, but I had to keep my cool. I had to keep calm so I could sense them. "Now that you are back from fantasy land, want to tell him, Erza?" Gray asked Erza, who was sitting across from me. Why was he acting like she wasn't even here, whenever she was around, Gray and I pretend to be best of friends (make me puke). Maybe he was trying to catch up with old times since I wasn't here, or act like nothing happened.

I didn't heard what Erza said, all I could hear was other sounds. *Thump* *Thump* *Thump* I heard footsteps, no person, but they smelled like Ghost's magic. *Drip* *Drip* *Drip* our cups, filled with soda/water, splashed.

I sniffed the air: Sake, sweat, poison (huge amount), death, vanilla, and other smells. Poison was dropped into our cups, and I knew the person who did it. Snake, her scent, light, but lingered in the air. See this Gray! Because of you snapping me out of hearing, Snake was able to slip poison in our cups. I guess I should have been on full alert as soon as Sin left the room.

Gray picked up his shake with added ice, poison, and mint. I reached across the table, knocking down my cup and Erza's cup, faster than you could say 'I'm all fired up!' I took the cup from Gray's frozen hands; he was stunned when I suddenly reached across. Everything went by in a blur, I gulped the poison down. My throat strung, it was burning (not the burning I like).

Everything was starting to slow down, but all I knew was that I had to get out of here fast. I had to get this stuff out of my body before anyone finds out. I ran out of the guild, leaving my friends before with a stunned expression. I couldn't bother them with this, they would worry and I couldn't let that happen.

*Buzz* Buzz sounds came from my right. I looked around and I seen black and yellow. Fuck, I had to get out of here. 'Flame Dragon ROAR' I used my attack against the oncoming bees, of course fire came out, without the spell name. They stayed still for a moment before falling to the ground, smoke coming from their tiny bodies. I knew this little trap/block was set up by the animal lover, Beast-tamer.

I knew this wasn't the last attack, might have been the first ones of many. I guess I'm going to find that out tonight, or for the next year.

**I do not know any of the attack names from the top of my head. This will be the start of many attacks on Natsu. Please leave a suggestion (like on the attacks) or review. **


	15. Chapter 15

Erza and Gray just stood there wondering what the heck happen. "What the fuck happen?" breaking the silence, Gray asked.

"I have no clue, we should go after him" Erza said as she stood up.

"After what he just did, he was about to break the table for my drink. Why the hell did flame brain want my drink, doesn't he like spicy stuff?"

"Didn't you see, his eyes changed real fast. Maybe he was having an episode that happens when you go through something terrible. We are his friends, so we should be at his side and not sitting here doing nothing to help one of our own," Erza started a speech.

"Can't we wait till he gets over it? I don't want to be in the way of a crazy firebreather, not that he's not like that already" said Gray, looking at the table where the drinks spilled. The drinks were being absorbed into the wood of the table. It was ruining, smoke was coming off of it, not the type of smoke you get used to when you were by Natsu a lot. No this smoke smelled of death, it was green/white. "What the heck?" Gray yelled while pointing at the spots.

Wendy, who was near, came by when she heard Gray's shout. "What happen?!" she screamed after smelling the scent in the air.

"Natsu went crazy and spilled our drinks. He took mine and gulped it down, after he ran out of the guild" Gray reported.

"He drank this?" Wendy question as she pointed to the spot.

"Yes, he ran out of the guild afterwards, no comments were made on his part," commented Erza. She was confused as Gray, nothing as making sense.

"Do you know where he went?" asked Wendy.

"I think he was heading to his house," said Gray.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Erza, well she demanded it more than asked.

Wendy shrieked when she heard Erza's voice. Wendy pointed to the stain on the table, "That's poison,

"POISON!" yelled Erza and Gray.

"From the deadliest spider in the country; and Natsu drunk it, he can be died in any minute," explained Wendy.  
"Why the fuck did he does that!" yelled Gray.

There was a faint whisper in the guild, but everyone heard, "_That's what he gets for trying to be the hero. He should learn that they all died, like he's doing right now."_ There was a small wicked laugh at the laugh, it sounded like a small girl who found this humorous.

"Who?" asked the guild members that didn't hear the conservation but they heard the voice in the air.

"_The sick dragon slayer, too bad he's not going to make it in time_" the voice warned the guild.

"Natsu?" asked the blue cat, Happy. "He's going to die? He can't, he won't!"

"He will~" said the same voice again but it grew darker, unlike the small girl's voice they heard.

Lucy, who finally gotten out of the house, said, "Not if we get to him first!"

With that comment made, everyone ran out of the guild, each running in different paths. "_You won't keep it!_" said the voice. "_He's going to die no matter what you do_."

"FUCK OFF" yelled Gray as he left the guild, running behind Team Natsu; consist of Erza, Lucy, and Happy. "Where would he go? Why the fuck didn't he tell us?"

"He doesn't want his friends to worry," said a strange deep voice in the darkness.

"Who's there?" asked the shaking Lucy.

"Who's there, you ask, you're wasting time little girl. But if you want to know, he's heading to his house" said the deep grumpy voice.

"_Why did you tell them that, now this won't be as fun_" complained the same girl's voice.

"What wouldn't be funnier than seeing your beloved guild mate dying right in front of your eyes, not being able save him" the voice said.

"I am the only one creped by this?" asked Lucy. She wasn't the only one in the group, Happy was hiding behind Erza the whole time this conservation was going on.

"You should be running if you think you have a chance of saving your friend," warned the man's voice again.

With that said, they all ran to Natsu's house. Happy was leading them since no one knew where they were going. Moonlight reached down, giving them light to see. "Are those some burnt bees?" asked Happy, he poked one of them.

"Seems like Natsu has been down here," concluded Erza. "That man wasn't lying."

"But how can we trust him, he was with that girl," said Gray.

"We can't, but we do know that Natsu has been down this way," said Erza. She pointed to the burnt bees on the path, emphasizing her point.

**I trying to get this story to the point it should be, close to the ending. Please add some suggestions about the tortures of Natsu on the way to his house. Any suggestions or reviews are welcomed. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I have to thank NxLFlamingKey for their many suggestions, which I will add into the story. Plus showing me about Hyper-Para-Condrioid" By: Sum41 for the paranoid Natsu chapter**.

**Also I'm making Sin (the crossdresser) do Rune magic since it would help a lot in this story and I don't have him listed for any magic, heck I might even make Freed and him fight to see who the superior Rune Mage. **

**Also I'm kinda turning the Dark mages into Laxus since he had that Grand Game (?) so think of them as that; that's why it's taking so long to get to Natsu's house. **

**Natsu POV**

Whatever was in that rotten chilly cup, which I think is defiantly poison, wasn't a taste I liked very much. I know now how it feels like when fire is burning on your body, but my fire was stuck inside my stomach and it wasn't a good one. I tried to puke it out, several times on the way to the lake, but it was still burning inside of my stomach. I guess puking doesn't help, other than dumping everything in your stomach, but the poison still lingers in there, much like how Ghost's scent lingers in the air for awhile.

*cough* *cough* I coughed into my hand, for some reason is felt wet, very thick which wasn't like water. I opened my hand and there were red spatters across it, blood; I was coughing up blood.

I didn't know what could be worst, having my foot stuck in a bear trap, somehow gotten on a boat, drowned, hearing voices, spiders crawling all over, or the fact that my whole body was acting up on the actions that happened to it. I could list a 5,000 word essay about all of the things that happen within two hours, and you would have been traumatized; I'm part-way since I've lived through this for two years and I'm insane as it was.

You might now believe me, but while I was running voices were calling out, yelling 'Natsu, where are you?' like I was Scooby-doo. The voices were a mixed of Sin's cocky remarks, few inside voices, and some guild mages, but I knew they were just in my head, well I hoped. I didn't want my friends finding at about the secret attack on me, well them.

"Natsu, poison like that can't be injected out," warned a voice that made my blood freeze. I slowly turned around and came face-to-face a black-haired male, highlights in his hair were red/green, kind of like Christmas but he'll say it's for blood and lizards. This guy, Ivy, was the guild leader for Venom Sting. He was leaning on one leg, looking at me in my weaken state from his poison from one of his babies. He smirked; a side of his lip went up and showed his sharp teeth.

I growled at him, the most I could do with my throat since it wasn't allowing me, anytime soon, to talk. His smirk grew wider since he knew what caused this to happen to me. A piece of his green highlight felled in front of his face, he stuck it back behind his ear, we both have the same length in hair; only difference was that my hair was salmon while his was a mix of black with red/green, while the both when past our shoulders.

"Poor, poor Natsu, seems like your friends ain't coming," he mocked me. I tried to talk back but nothing came out, he started laughing in a high pitch giggle, not so much for being a villain. "Wasn't it you always saying that Fairy Tail always stuck together, even in times of need," he said while a sword (attached to his thigh) went below my ear; the cold metal was touching my skin, giving me shivers. "I do believe that you were always in a time of need, even in this town you can't escape. You're friends isn't here to help you, much like the rest of the time since we've meet."

I rushed up to him, not even caring for the sword by my face; if I lost an ear, I didn't care, no one mocks Fairy Tail. I grabbed his collar and raised him in the air. He took no notice of the sudden changed, "Natsu, always ready to fight when we were just exchanging words, well I guess not 'we', but 'I'."

He used this Water Slayer Magic and slipped from my grip, since I'm unable to grab liquids because of stupid science! He started laughing that annoying fucking laugh of his, because of my attempt of hurting him. "Natsu, can't you see in your other eye? I'm not in your dirty hands anymore," he chose to tease me, I still had my hands in the air. "Now, now, where were we?"

I chose then to get out my Light Pen to write, 'Getting the fuck out of here, and giving me the damn antidote!'

"Oh, sorry Natsu, I can't quite do that let. But why don't you die?" he said as he gripped his sword in his hands again to swung on me. I jumped in the air, dodging his attack; on the way up, I dropped the light pen to the ground, Ivy stepped on it. I guess I have to pay the owner of that pen back, after I kill this freaky bastard.

Went I came back down, he swung again, I barely missed the hit (which was aimed to my right side). I used my Flame Dragon Slayer Roar, which barley affected him since he covered himself with water. This was harder than fighting against a *Logia. I couldn't touch him since my flames won't even touch him, and punches went right through him. How the hell could I ever defeat this freak of nature?

**Ugh, I hate writing fight scenes, I always get the attacks and logic of fighting messed up. Fighting will never be in my area of writing, but at least the Leader finally appeared. I kind have him him over power against Natsu during this fight, but Natsu couldn't ever beaten him before. I'm going to start writing on the other people views, getting away from Lucy and Natsu. Please leave a review or suggestion. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow I haven't updated this for awhile. **

Third-person

The gang was separated by the runes. Sin played them right into his trap, separating them, each of them were on their own. Gray was circling around the block to catch up with his team, but it wasn't helping. Erza raced onwards, this wasn't a time to be wasting, and Natsu's life was on danger. Lucy and Happy were together since Sin thought they were the weakest of the group.

Lucy and Happy were panicking about their sudden separation with the others. "We have to move on," said Happy.

"Yeah, Natsu…" started Lucy. She couldn't say that word. Earlier this week she was believed to kill Natsu just with a touch, now he was dying because of protecting his friends. Which was worst? Making her love hurt with one touch, or seeing others harming him? Either way was painful to watch, neither was something Lucy wasn't to experience.

"Yes, we have to hurry!" said Happy as he grabbed Lucy up and carried her. It scared Lucy at his sudden actions, so she was reaching for the ground, scrambling her arms around. Happy wasn't having any of that, it was his mission to save his pal, not to be wasting time.

"AHH! PUT ME DOWN!" screamed Lucy.

"Do you want others to hear you?" asked a quiet voice.

"Who's there?" asked Happy. He looked around but no one was in the air.

"My name's Ghost, a reason you can't see me," she said. Happy could feel her touched on his fur.

"Ghost?! AHH THERE'S A GHOST!" screamed Lucy.

"Do you want others to hear you?" Ghost asked again.

Lucy turned her head to the direction of the sound. "What do you want? A fight?"

"Cynical, I just wanted to help. Your friend is other there, in the west," said Ghost. She was pointing to the west, but the moment couldn't be seen.

"Why are you helping us?" asked Lucy. She wasn't fond of the female, she was the enemy, helping them, and calling her cynical.

"Because Ivy wants everyone to watch Natsu's last moments of life. A way to break the guild…" said Ghost.

"What!" said Happy.

But there wasn't a replie, Ghost already left them. She was moving on to the next target, Gray.

"Should we believe her?" asked Lucy.

"She told us where he was, so she must be a nice guy," said Happy.

"But something telling me not to go."

"Because Natsu is dying?" said Happy, bluntly.

**I know this was short but I'm stuck. I already know the ending, but I don't know how to get from here to there. Please suggest or review. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow, this story ain't going anywhere.  
**

Lucy and Happy stepped into the opening, it was in the west just like Ghost told them. Soon Gray and Erza was behind them, each one of them gasped at the sight. Natsu, slices all across his body, blood seeping out, was on the ground. Above him was Ivy, holding a sword pointing to Natsu's heart, he had some burns but not many, a piece of his hair was burnt off. His face was painted with a evil smile, someone only a manic would wear.

Lucy covered her mouth, Erza requited her armor and sword; but neither moved to save him. They were stuck in a rune. Gray, luckily stepped into the right spot, ran and pushed Ivy out of the way. Ivy huffed and knocked Gray away from him. "Seems like your friends finally made it to the scene" Ivy mocked Natsu, he spitted on the ground. Natsu, who was stunned by the surprised visit of his Nakama, stood up. He kneel over and threw up on the ground. "Shouldn't ya be saving your food?" Ivy mocked again.

Natsu looked up, shadows covered his face making his eyes bright with bloodlust. He growled and headbutted Ivy to the ground. He pounded Ivy, but Ivy was using his water magic and the fists went through him. Natsu opened his month one more time, this time a few gravely words came out, "WhY...dOn'T...yOu...DiE!"

"He spoke!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Seems like the little dragon decided to show off to his nakama~" mocked Ivy.

"Shouldn't you by worrying?" asked Gray as he froze the ground underneath Ivy.

"Why should I?" Ivy asked as he slipped through it and stood back up. He wasn't pinned down by Natsu anymore.

"Because you're surround by Fairy Tail!" said Erza.

"Am I? I'm pretty sure two of you are stuck, this small fry going to died, and the last one will be eaten," Ivy said as he pointed to each person he talked about. "Do you really think my group would leave me alone? Wasn't it Ghost who brought you here? And Snake was suppose to follow one of you."

"Thanks for giving away my position" muttered someone who was stationed behind the runes. "Beast-Tamer is taming those demon siblings, last I check he gotten it in the bag."

"Boss, Ivy was finished by a Metal Dragon Slayer," reported a floating person. They all looked up and Ghost was sailing through the air.

"Guess that one ain't getting eaten, Snake finish him. I got Natsu, Ghost please make sure all of them will watch their friend's death" Ivy ordered.

Like their boss said, all of them went to their mission. Snake went over and started fighting Gray, Natsu barked at Ivy and headbutted him again, Lucy and Erza were forced to watch. Natsu lit up again, taking Ivy by surprised, but his flames were different than what they were use too. Natsu was able to hit Ivy with the attack.

"What's with his fire?" asked Happy.

"It's changed within the last three years" commented Erza.


	19. End

The fire swirled in the air, licking Ivy, burning him since he wasn't using his power. Everyone watched, Natus kneel down sicne that attack taken alot out of him. Ivy stomped his flaming clothes on the ground, leaving his chest bare. Natsu took this chance, he lifted his head, jumped to his feet and run over. His arm was out, flames were whirling around, and he slammed into Ivy.

Light filled everything, the attack caused it to brighten Ivy's liqurd body. Natsu lifted him up, he was limp. THe fire from his hand glow till it was too bright, everyone had to close their eyes.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\BRIGHT/

Coughing sounds was being made, but the light overtook the noises, they were all blinded and deaf sicne the piercing sound of the attack. The light shined up, it was like a beacon.

"NATSU!" screamed Lucy from her spot.

The light cooled down...

"NATSU!" screamed Erza as she looked around, he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"IVY!" screamed Snake, who was pinned down by Gray.

"BOSS! This isn't funny!" complained Ghost.

"Where are they?" asked Gray.

"Natsu?!" Happy yelled as he searched around the area. Tears were swelling up in his eyes.

"Guys...look..." Erza said as she pointed to the hole where the light was formed.

"H-He's gone..." Lucy said as she fell on the floor.

"What the fuck just happen?" asked Gray.

XXX

"May his soul rest in peace, he fought for the sake of this guild, a true member...He was the..." Master started to cry. He laid his hat over his face, covering the forming eyes that went down his face. He only left for a weekend, and now he return to find out the dark guild attacked, Natsu was gone. They all knew he wasn't coming back this time, they got prove he was gone forever.

Wendy and Romeo cried. He hanged onto his father's leg, his brother just died. Wendy sniffed and let out a long wail, she leaned onto Romeo. Carla perched on Wendy's shoulder.

Gajeel just huffed, he hasn't won against the flame dragon. Levy leaned onto him, crying in his shoulder. He placed his hand on her back, telling her that he was there for her. The others in the group was also crying onto each other, Droy and Jet, but they still managed to send a hateful look at Gajeel. Gajeel came in when Sin attacked them, saving Levy, and showed how weak they were.

Elfman shifted on his feet, two girls were on him. Each in his hug, his sisters were weeping. His own tear came down his face, he angrily wiped it off, "Man don't cried!" he said mostly to himself. Mirajane held onto hip coat, pulling it to her face. Lisanna had her back turned since she didn't want to see it, didn't want to believe it.

Erza kneel down on the ground, placing her sword at Natsu's gravestone that read, 'Here lays the Great Salamander, may he be forever in peace. Natsu Dragoneel'

Gray made a comment, "He would hate it if it was peaceful..." A lone tear was making it's way down his face.

"He would ruin the peacefulness," said Loke. He came out of the Spirit World to comfort his master again. He was starting to get piss off at Natsu that he caused so much heart ache in his master, but he couldn't find it any more as he stared at the gravestone.

Lucy dropped down to her knees and stayed like that till everyone left. Loke was called back to the Spirit World, so she was alone. Tears were rivers down her face. She caused all of these events to happen, just one break up caused this...and she couldn't forgive herself. "WHY NATSU? WHyyy...?" she called to the heavens above.

No answer ever came back...

**Yes this is the ending, I'm sorry but as you could see I was getting lazy about this story and I finally decided to end it before it goes out of control. I bet everyone knew I was going to kill him, I just have to said I like killing off people I love (that's why boys don't come my way lol). I have no idea if I'm going to rewrite this whole series, I might since I don't really like it. Please review and suggest (like what story should I write about next). **

**Thanks everyone who read this far, it means alot. **


End file.
